Typical recessed lighting fixtures include a recessed housing and a trim frame that is received in the recessed housing. Numerous types of devices have been used in an effort to securely and firmly retain the trim frame in the recessed housing.
One commonly used method for retaining the trim frame in the housing member are torsion springs. However, a significant amount of labor is required to install or remove a trim frame when using the torsion springs. For example, torsion springs must be “engaged” in a slot or bracket before pushing the trim into place, and “disengaged” before completely removing the finishing trim from the recessed housing. Torsion springs also tend to interfere with compact recessed housings leading to insufficient retention in certain applications.
Another known method for retaining a trim frame is using horizontal mounted flat springs. These types of springs exert forces on the sidewall of the recessed housings to retain the finishing trims in place. Horizontal mounted flat springs tend to remain where initially positioned, and do not allow for vertical housing flex when installing. Finishing trims equipped with these style springs are also difficult to remove since considerable force is often required to overcome the spring and reverse it's direction. This can lead to distortion of the trim and/or housing. Typically, these types of springs can also only be used with a smooth recessed housing since various holes and mounting slots can interfere with the spring, resulting in the springs sticking in the housing.
Another known method for retaining a trim frame is to use vertical mounted tall thin flat springs. These springs hold the finishing trim in the housing through spring pressure applied on the sidewall of the recessed housing around 2″ up from the bottom of the housing. These springs typically include sharp edges that gouge the recessed housing to improve retention of the trim. These springs are also usually only compatible with straight wall solid recessed housing cans and any holes or edges in the recessed housing will catch on the spring resulting in the trim getting stuck upon removal. Finishing trims that contain these type of springs also cannot typically contain features to “pull up” the trim towards the housing, so there is a better chance for a gap between the ceiling and the trim.
Yet another method for retaining a trim frame to a housing member are vertical mounted short acute angle flat springs. These type of springs are usually under 2″ high, and are made from a uniform width strip formed over 90° so the portion of the spring that provides tension is lower and towards the base of the finishing trim. These types of springs retain the finishing trim in the recessed housing by spring pressure in the lower portion of the recessed housing sidewall. As these springs are formed into an inverted “v” shape, the surface acts as a lead in when installing the finishing trim into a recessed housing, so they are aligned without additional preforming or manually lining up the springs. However, trims containing these type of springs do not typically contain features to “pull up” the trim towards the housing, so there is a better chance that a gap between the ceiling and the trim will be present. The styles of trims, which use this style of spring, are also somewhat limited. In order for this type of spring to be used, there must be a generous gap between the lamp retainer/reflector and the housing sidewall. The spring does not fully flatten, therefore finishing trims with reflectors or lamp holder rings that are close to the sidewall of the housing cannot be equipped with this type of spring.
Finally, another common means for retaining the trim frame are vertical mounted wide flat springs. These springs are usually made from a wide strip of thin material, where the width of the spring is larger than the height. When finishing trims are installed into recessed housings with this type of spring, they are held in place by the spring pressure on the sidewall of the housing after cylindrical compression of the spring for insertion. Various designs contain forms or bends to increase retention, ease installation and removal, and increase the “pull up” towards the ceiling. Although trims with this style of spring usually have good retention, these springs require secondary alignment and pre-compression of the spring prior to installation into the recessed housing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for retaining a trim frame in a recessed housing that overcomes the drawbacks of the various springs described above.